


Given Enough Time

by Breeze100



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action, F/F, Multi Chapter, Post Movie, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeze100/pseuds/Breeze100
Summary: Three months after the Screenslaver is taken down, a new threat has hit Metroville. And even with so many Supers being willing to help since their legalisation, this seems like a case beyond them all. Against her better judgement, and still chilling memories, Helen seeks out the one woman she believes will be able to help. Knowing well that her help won't come cheap, Helen makes her an offer she can't refuse.





	Given Enough Time

Prologue

“You know it’s true. We can’t keep letting this happen.”

“But what can we do? We haven’t had any leads in months.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that people are relying on us.”

“Are things...bad?”

The voice of her son brought Helen out of her thoughts, and back into the conversation at hand. It was a wonder how she’d managed to drift off from it at all with how loud everything that surrounded them was. The sirens blaring around them were constant, the sound of glass being stepped on and cracking beneath costume boots was unavoidable, the helicopters rotating above them, getting the best shots of the destruction, the vans emptying of news reporters and camera men, the megaphone amplified voices of the first responders helping to divert traffic and lead civilians away from the danger zone…

It was all too much. 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Dash. Things aren’t good. But they aren’t bad either. All we need is a breakthrough.”

Dash looked as though he was about to say something, but the look on his mother’s face managed to quiet him. Helen turned her back to her family and walked into the remains of what used to be the grand entrance hall of the transport museum. Rubble was all that was left of the large pillars that lined the entrance path. The ceiling had lost some of its structural integrity and was left in a state of disrepair. The doors had been blown from their hinges and shattered on impact, leaving only the frames in a similar state of poor condition. As she made her way further into the building, it was clear that, unfortunately, this wasn’t like the train incident. Casualties were everywhere and the medics had their work cut out for them, though that was more to do with the number of the injured, rather than the seriousness of their injuries. She moved out of the way of two men carrying another on a stretcher and continued on until she was facing the main staircase that led to the upper floors of the museum. And apart from the slight debris that had blown its way upwards, the stairs were in perfect condition. The chips and cracks that were there were clearly a result of age and design, and not the work of a nefarious attacker. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was a device sitting halfway up the stairs, blinking from red to green every few seconds.

Being particularly cautious, Elastigirl stretched her neck until her head could accurately identify the device. And much to her confusion, she could see nothing criminal about it. It was simply a radio. A dead one by the looks of it. She returned her body to its normal shape and climbed the stairs to retrieve it. She took note of the position of the dials on either side of it before turning it over in her hands, searching for some sort of clue as it its origins or purpose. But try as she might, there was nothing. She sighed and sat on one of the steps, facing the destroyed entrance. A few Supers were lending their aid in helping the wounded, while Frozone was freezing the ceiling, ensuring that no debris would fall and injure anyone. 

Helen sat and watched for a few moments, thinking hard about what she knew and what could be learned from the latest attack whilst playing with the radio in her hands.As she looked around, she noticed that the few CCTV cameras that were left after the blasts, were all turned away from the entrance itself, and were instead focused on entirely unimportant details of the room such as she tiles of the floor, or the skylights. Nothing that could be of use. Nothing that could identify a criminal. Nothing that wasn’t entirely purposeful. 

“There’s that look again.” Lucius’s voice was startling, but not unwelcome. She simply hadn’t heard him approach. He sat beside her and took a look at the radio in her hands. “What you got there?” 

“The clearest evidence we’ve ever gotten. And somehow, it’s still not enough.” She handed him the radio and leaned on her knee with a slight huff. “It’s been three months, Lucius. And we’re nowhere nearer to catching this guy since they day he appeared.”

“You think you’d have learned that there’s no guarantee he’s a guy,” he joked, nudging her shoulder as he did. She chuckled along with him and rubbed her forehead.”But you’re right. Even with so many of us, we’re not equipped to deal with a threat like this. He seems to strike out of nowhere. No warning, no signals.”

“He just hits and slinks away. No evidence of them even being here.”

“Sounds familiar.” They shared a look of understanding and sighed in unison. “There has no be something we’re missing,” He said, shaking the radio as he spoke, and as he did, a small white piece of paper floated out from the battery compartment. Helen caught it between her fingers, but before she had time to open it, Voyd appeared before her, with He-lectrix in tow. 

“Elastigirl, hey! It’s me again. I know this isn’t like the first time we’ve met or anything. I just worry that you might forget me at some point, or have your memory wiped so i like to make sure before I just jump straight into a story that might be really important, but that you can’t really pay attention to since you’re just wondering why this random girl with blue hair has cornered you- Hey!” She jumped as she felt an electric shock run through her arm. He-lectrix chuckled to himself, but only for as long as it took Voyd to create a portal beneath his feet and then another just over the same spot. He fell through the portals several times before she closed one and let him fall. 

Helen couldn’t help but laugh along with Lucius before standing up and placing her hand on Karen’s shoulder. “Was it something important,” she said gently, not wanting to be rude.  
“Oh, yeah. Well, we were just talking, and we saw this connection between the past few events. Amongst all the destruction, there’s always one piece of tech that’s left behind undestroyed, right? The first time it was that tiny speaker. The next it was that walkie talkie. There was the TV the time after that…”

“And this time, it’s a radio.” Frozone finished, catching on to her train of thought. 

“I...I know it’s crazy, but this villain is probably really smart to be able to do all of this. Like, really smart.” Voyd emphasised. “And maybe...it’d take someone just as smart to bring them to justice.” She visibly braced herself, more than prepared to be told it was a terrible idea. She wasn’t even convinced of it herself, but it felt important enough to come to Elastigirl with anyway. 

But instead of attacking her in any way, Helen simply sat down again with a slightly defeated sigh. “You’re right.”

“I...I am? You think so?” Voyd said, sounding a little too excited for Helen’s liking. 

“You are. It’s a risk, but with the way things stand now, we haven’t got much choice.” She closed her eyes while Lucius looked down at her, and then to the other Supers. 

“Thanks for your help guys. We’ll catch you up on everything later.” They nodded, understanding the order and left swiftly through a portal. He sat beside Helen a moment later. “You don’t like this.”

“Of course I don’t. What’s there to like about this? We’ve done everything we can for months, and now we’re in such a dire situation that we’re thinking about going to one of the most potentially dangerous people on the planet for help. The person that was hell bent on not only killing herself, but me along with her, destroying the legacy of every Super, living and dead, and that used me every step of the way? It’s infuriating.” 

There was a heavy silence between them for several moments before Lucius put his gloved hand on her back. When she looked at him, he gave a small, nostalgic smile. “Remember what you used to say the the cameras whenever you put someone behind bars?” She tilted her head in confusion before he continued. “You said, ‘Evil is just a mask that can be removed, given enough time,’. Maybe you just need to give her the time.”

Helen saw nothing but compassion as she looked over his face before nodding. “Thanks Lucius.” She said as she stood. 

“Now there’s another look I know too well,” he laughed. “What’s your next move.” 

“I’m going to get a visitors pass for the prison tomorrow. And we are going to have a very long talk, whether she likes it or not.” Helen began walking down the straight again when she remembered the piece paper in her hand. After unfolding it, she read the message, written in  
elaborate cursive and red ink.

“I’m not her.”

“But I try.”

-RW

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving my new story your valuable time.
> 
> I'm hoping to make this one of the longer stories I've written since i have a lot of ideas of where this story can go, both in terms of the plot and with the characters. This prolougue is shot, but I can guarantee the chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Thank you so much again  
> See you next time
> 
> -B


End file.
